Generally, an entire web page (such as home.html) must either be secure or non-secure using, for instance, HyperText Transfer Protocol (“HTTP”) or HyperText Transfer Protocol Secure (“HTTPS”). Otherwise, if HTTP is used and certain elements are to be secure, the elements that are to be secure must have a full HTTPS Universal Resource Locator (“URL”) provided in the web page for each such element. This requires knowledge of the secure host/port configuration in advance by the developer of the web page, which restricts flexibility. If such a configuration were to change, the host/port for the element that is to be secure would have to either be manually changed in the web page or the secure element could no longer be retrieved.